overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Junkenstein
Junkenstein is a digital comic short involving several characters in ''Overwatch''. It has a sequel, The Return of Junkenstein. Synopsis On a Halloween night, during a party held at a time in Overwatch's heyday, Jesse McCree wraps up a scary story involving a gunman killing a werewolf that he'd been telling to his fellow agents. Reinhardt notifies McCree that his tale wasn't bad for a children's fairytale" and asks if the crew wishes to hear a ''real scary story. After hearing McCree's approval, he warns anyone that is easily frightened should leave the room and requests to dim the lights. Reinhardt's story told of a cursed town known as Adlersbrunn that had been the home of Dr. Jamison Junkenstein, a brilliant scientist who's work consisted of building automatons to serve the local lord. After having to deal with the lord treating his inventions like slaves, Junkenstein became sick of it and strived to create "true life" to earn the respect he thought he deserved. But no matter what the doctor did or how hard he tried, Junkenstein fell into depression and became close to abandoning his work, believing that he could never create life. One night, the Witch of the Wilds, accompanied by her dread servant, appeared to the doctor. Claiming to be an admirer of his creations, the witch gave Junkenstein the spark of life and asked him for one thing in return: delicious punch. The story suddenly comes to a stop, as Torbjörn interrupts Reinhardt for mentioning punch. Reinhardt confesses to the engineer that all the talking had left his throat parched, while McCree states that Reinhardt should think about making his story actually sound terrifying. The tale then continues with The Witch's favor being changed to her asking that one day, when shes calls for him, Junkenstein would do a request for her, regardless of what that request would be. Junkenstein immediately accepted The Witch's offer and used her spark to finally give life to his newest creation: a mutant green beast. As the beast took its first steps, it decided that it would be a slave to no one, as rampaged through the streets of Adlersbrunn, slaughtering townsfolk in its wake. During the carnage, Junkenstein made no move to stop his creation, as he enjoyed watching those who had mocked him beg for mercy. The beast's rampage had lasted for hours until it disappeared into the night. The story then cuts back to Reinhardt, as he states that he had visited the village himself and had sensed a dark presence there. He continues about how he swore something was following him, until a knock is heard at the door. Reinhardt stops his tale to answer it, saying that the knocker had interrupted the best part of his story, and is greeted by a man in a pumpkin costume. Freaked out by the outfit, Reinhardt tells everyone to run, only to fall onto the table and break it. The pumpkin headed man is revealed to be Gabriel Reyes, who apologizes for his late arrival and asks if he missed the big story. Angela replies by inquiring if he'd make the Overwatch agents their real uniforms, and he answers her with "That'll be the day." Trivia * The comic introduced several Halloween skins added in 2016: Junkrat's Dr. Junkenstein, Roadhog's Junkenstein's Monster, Mercy's Witch, and Reaper's Pumpkin. ** In correspondence with the story, these four characters were featured as bosses in the Halloween event brawl Junkenstein's Revenge. ** Skins of the costumes worn by Ana, McCree and Torbjörn in the comic were added later in 2017 as Corsair, Van Helsing and Viking respectively. * Soldier: 76 is also seen wearing his Daredevil: 76 skin-like as a haloween costume throughout the comic. pl:Złomenstein Category:Digital Comic Short